Indoor Rainstorm
by live4him4eva
Summary: Why does Roy act the way he does after Hughes' death? What was it that kept him from hunting down persistently the murderer of his best friend? A bond of unbreakable caliber. One that shakes one to the core, and never ceases to rattle. [PostHughes fic]


**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters. I do however, own this fanfiction.**

**Well, this is my first fanfiction (so be nice!). And I'm actually fairly proud of it. All my other ones I never finished because they were too much like other fanfictions I have read before, and I hated that. This one was completely original, so I decided to keep it.**

**I also typed this entire thing up on a PDA, so it took FOREVER!**

x x x

Indoor Rainstorm

"Maes Hughes was an amazing friend, an intelligent man and the  
epitome of a great father. He was taken from us far too soon, but I  
guess that saying is true, 'Only the good die young.' He was always  
found either diligently working, or fawning over his pictures of his  
daughter and wife..."

Roy felt a welling in his eyes and began to look at the sky to keep  
them from revealing themselves to his strong reputation. Only Hughes  
and one other loyal dog really knew how fake that mask was. He  
looked over at the newly widowed woman and her clinging, crying  
daughter. He felt as if he would collapse. His attention was drawn  
back to the man giving the eulogy. In a way he wanted to listen, but  
given his current state, it was far too hard for him to without wanting  
to throw himself over the casket and cry. That thought made him  
mentally kick himself, he was being far too weak. Despite his hard outer  
shell, he was quite mentally fragile, and he felt that all of this could have  
been easily prevented if he had only done something.

After all was said and done he was back at home on his lumpy  
mattress, laying in the ruins of his emotions. He looked over at the  
research of human transmutation Hughes had yelled at him about all  
those years back, and for a split second, taboo crossed his mind. Then  
what Hughes told him crossed too, and he dropped the damned idea.

"Hughes, if there is no way to get you back, then I'm going to get  
revenge on whoever did this to you!" he didn't mind yelling out loud  
at the moment, no matter how insane whoever might be listening thought  
he was. He pressed the back of his head harder into the pillow and  
squeezed his eyes shut, pushing a single tear down the side of his face.

"Maybe it rains indoors..." Roy was soon asleep.

Roy heard a shuffling of feet at the foot of his bed, causing him to   
jolt up and instinctively reach for his gun. (The days in Ishbal never  
seemed to completely leave him.) Oddly his gun wasn't where it  
belonged, but that was just a minor oddity of what was happening.

"Hey Roy." The man standing at the foot of his bed gave an almost   
smug grin, bent over, grabbed the thigh-high bed frame, and looked straight  
at him. Roy began too inquire how exactly he had gotten in when all of  
the entrances were locked, but was quieted by a wave of the man's  
hand. He straightened himself out and pushed the dark strand of hair  
in his face to the side. "I have my ways. Now do you have any food in  
here, I'm starving!"

"Uh, sure thing, but I don't have much at all." he pulled a loaf of  
slightly stale bread out of the breadbox. Roy felt like making a joke,  
but he had nothing.

"So how have things been going for you lately Maes?"

Maes grabbed a piece of bread and took two bites out of it, then  
proceeded to place it down onto the counter. "Pretty good, I'm just   
getting used to everything, but I miss Gracia and Elysia so much! I  
think I dropped my pictures back at the office... I'm not sure. I came to  
see you Roy for a specific reason. You made a vow a few hours ago, you  
know, the one about getting revenge on whoever killed me? Well, I wanted  
to tell you, if you ever want to become Führer, you can't be distracted  
by thoughts of revenge. You'll never get anywhere." There was a pause.  
"Promise me this Roy, that you won't be taken in by thoughts of revenge."

"I promise you Maes." he solemnly spoke.

"Good, well, it looks like it's about time I have to leave. So long Roy."

"Wait Maes! You just got here!" The stunning realization of his   
friend's death hit him; things had been so calm before that he'd  
forgotten about it in the first place. What really confused him is how  
his friend was standing right in front of him when he was currently  
supposed to be 6 feet under.

Maes raised Roy's gun to show it to him. "Oh, and I took this so you  
didn't try anything stupid." his expression was almost accusing, yet  
still more caring than anything else. He shoved the weapon into his  
pants pocket. "I'm sorry to say that this is goodbye forever Roy." he  
smiled.

"Wait! Tell me, who killed you anyway?"

"I'm not completely sure, I have my suspicions, but I'm not allowed  
to tell you anything else, those are the rules."

"Rules?"

"Sorry, can't get into it bud. Hey, and everyone will think you are  
mental house material if you mention all this, just telling you, be   
careful." he nodded knowingly. "And before I go, please check in on my  
wife every now and again to make sure she's holding up okay. And I'm  
counting on you to make sure Elysia grows up to be a great woman. I'm  
hoping you can do this, for me. I'm going to miss you."

"Okay Maes, you can count on me." he lowered his head as if in  
defeat. "I'll miss you too."

"Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

Roy watched his friend as he faded off, in an amazingly cliché way,  
and all he could manage was a smile.

Roy quickly sat up in bed with eyes wide open. He frantically looked   
around. His gun was absent from it's usual place. Did this mean what  
he thought it did? He stumbled into his kitchen, balance still not  
completely coordinated, and saw a single piece of bread with two bites  
taken out of it laying on the counter. His heart settled down a  
little, but his mind was still racing. He picked up the piece of  
bread.

"I promise you Maes Hughes." A tear rolled down his face, but for the  
first and most unexpected time in his life, this was a tear of  
happiness.

"No, it surely doesn't rain indoors."

x x x

**2/25/07  
(Jessica's first complete ****fanfic**

**Well, tell me how you liked it. I'd be glad to hear all of your opinions and such.**


End file.
